You're Never Alone, Mirai
by YuriChan220
Summary: Every ninja girl has someone love. Except for one. One petite girl who can't stand being lonely. Who will comfort her?
**You're Never Alone, Mirai**

 **Pairing: Ryobi x Mirai**

 **Genre: Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, I think Mirai really needs some more love. She's cute and petite and is the same as Ryobi (meaning the objective of having big breasts) Hehe~! Anyways, this is separate from "The Flat Chest Alliance". I was going to do the exact same scene, but it's a bit different.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 _I'm alone…so, so alone…_

This thought swirls around the petite girl's head for nearly an hour while walking alone in the streets. She is lonely because the other members of the Crimson Squad are going out with their dates. Although, she found it odd to have Haruka to have a threesome with Hibari and Yagyuu. But as Haruka told her, she and Yagyuu may be total opposites, but have one thing in common: their love for Hibari. Hibari had made her decision to make love to both of them and both the puppeteer and the silver haired umbrella user felt the same.

As for the others, they had moved on with their lives. Asuka and Homura were happily dating while Homura got her own apartment. Same goes for Ikaruga and Yomi, and Katsuragi and Hikage. All of the ninja girls were happy. Except for one person. And that person is Mirai herself.

 _I'm all alone…_

After she found out about her friends' relationships with the Hanzo girls, she felt heartbroken and frustrated at the same time. She had a crush on Homura first since she made friends with them when she transferred to Hebijo Academy. Then, after fighting Dougen and his goons, her feelings soon turned over towards Yagyuu. However, Yagyuu's heart was still set on Hibari and went to be with her.

 _I'm so alone…_

Ever since then, Mirai would always be by herself whenever her friends go on their dates. Sometimes, some of her friends don't have plans with them and try their best to spend time with their petite friend. But on most days, she'll be by herself. Not that they intended to, but it just happens.

 _Alone….alone…_

Now she's sitting on a bench in the empty streets late at night. She's been tired of walking and the weather is cold, but she didn't care. She just wants some time to herself and no one will bother her at all. However, while sitting there, there is something that's been clouding her mind: What will happen in the future? Since all her friends have their dates, what will happen to her? Will they move away and probably forget about her? What will she do now?

 _Good-bye…Mirai…_

Their voices echo in her head as she thought about those things without realizing that tears were already starting to fall freely from her eyes, even under her eyepatch. "It's not fair.." she chokes a sob. "It's…not fair…" The loneliness that she's going through right now is the same kind of loneliness that she had back then; when she was often bullied by her classmates. Though, it wasn't the same now, why does it have to go back to the old times?

"I'm so…lonely…"

The more she says this, the more tears fall from her eyes. She hugs her knees on the bench since she's small enough to do so and buries her head in her knees. She starts to cry softly, feeling the pain of loneliness like a stab in the chest.

However, the crying cuts short when she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Is that you, Mirai?"

The dark-haired girl looks up and there is Ryobi standing there with a hand on her hip. She's still wearing her Hebijo uniform.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Mirai asks quietly.

"I needed a break," Ryobi says with a sigh. "Sometimes, being with my sister is like torture."

"Ah…" Mirai knew the brunette well enough that she has a masochistic sister and couldn't deal with her big breasts and shenanigans for one day.

"Anyways, what's going on with you?" Ryobi asks as she sits next to her. "Why are you crying?"

Mirai hangs her head down again while hugging her knees. "I…don't want to talk about it…"

The younger twin scoots closer. "You can tell me."

Mirai's body shakes from crying again. "Everyone…my friends…all have lovers…"

Ryobi stares at the petite girl with sympathy. "Mirai…"

Choking a sob, she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, but they still keep coming no matter how hard she tried.

"Ryobi…I'm…I'm so lonely…" she sobs. "I'm so alone!" Finally, she launches herself at Ryobi's chest and sobs her heart out.

"Mirai…" Ryobi gently hugs the petite girl and strokes her hair as she tries her very best to comfort her.

Gripping her shirt, Mirai's shoulders shake with each sob. "S-so…alone…"

"It's okay," Ryobi whispers, continuing to stroke her hair. "I'm right here, don't worry."

The raven-haired girl sobs harder from the brunette's gentle hug. She never expected the sniper to come at this time, but she is happy that she did. She needed someone to comfort her after what she's been going through.

"You're not alone, Mirai," Ryobi whispers. "I'm right here."

Mirai shakes her head. "No! You don't understand! Everyone I cared about….everyone I loved…is gone and have perfect lives! B-but…me…I'm…left out…no one…even cared how I felt…"

"But I do," Ryobi says. "You're the only person I talk to outside of my team."

"I know…" Pulling away for a bit, she looks up at the brunette.

"And I'm sure everyone else is worried about you walking out here this late at night," Ryobi continues.

"I want to come out here," Mirai says. "Because nobody cares about me anymore."

"Don't say that!" Ryobi says, sternly. "Of course they care about you! I even care!"

"How so?" Mirai looks at the sniper straight in the eye. "Ryobi…you have a lover, too, don't you?"

The younger twin bites her lip. "I do."

"I see…" Another tear falls from her garnet eye.

"Ryona may be annoying, but she's still my sister!" Ryobi says. "I love her too much to even leave her alone! I'm sorry, but…"

"I love you…"

"Eh?"

Mirai looks up at the younger twin. "I know this is very selfish of me, but I wanted to say this for a long time! I love you, Ryobi! I had loved you since we became friends. We've spent more time together than any of my friends since they found their lovers." She lets go of Ryobi's shirt as she looks down at the ground. "So…I just wanted…I just wanted to get it off my chest."

"I thought…you loved Yagyuu-san."

"I did! But…she was better off with Hibari-san. Haruka-sama was more than willing to share, too." Mirai looks down at the ground.

Ryobi smiles. "Mirai…I appreciate the confession. I know it's been hard for you lately and I understand you completely." She gently cups her cheek. "But…I can be a little selfish, too." She leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Mirai's garnet eye widens a little from the sudden kiss, but closes it and returns the kiss. _My first kiss…is with Ryobi…my best friend…_ she thinks to herself. She is happy to get what she wanted in a long time, despite knowing Ryobi already has a lover, too. Both pull away after about a minute of kissing.

"Thank you, Ryobi," Mirai says softly. "For being there when I really needed it."

"No problem," Ryobi replies. "Now, I think it's time to take you back, don't you think?"

Mirai nods. Standing up, the younger twin holds out her hand with a smile. Mirai gently grips it and the two start to walk back towards the Crimson Squad's base. A small smile finally comes across the petite girl's face as she looks up at her friend. _I may not have a lover,_ she thinks to herself. _But I always have my best friend by my side. That's all that matters._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this short story, but I tried my best. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
